Rwby and other junk one-shots
by red october700
Summary: Just a bunch of random one-shots. Each one will take place in what I will call an AU of a story I have done. Kind of like a ' What if...' thing. So with that, the things you can expect in here is Holiday specials, the aforementioned AU, and maybe some other gimmicky experimental types of stories. So have fun and I look forward to reading your feedback
1. Christmas Special

**Ok before we move on, I have to say one thing. This series of One-Shot stories may be placed in the RWBY only section, but it covers any AU, holiday specials, or just random jargon with in each story I have made, but each story I am going to be making mostly has RWBY in it. So don't get your shirt twisted. **

**Also, it is Christmas. I didn't want to make a chapter and put it in a story that would break any flow that was going on. So I decided to finally make my book of one-shots. I may break the one-shot rule a bit depending on what kind of feedback I get. Some may be a two-parter but for the most part, it is just one-shots that I come up with.**

**So without further ado, enjoy!**

It was a normal winter day. The snow had fallen and covered the ground in the white powder and hung on the trees. The snow on the window sill glowed from the light coming from inside. The sound of laughing and cheering can be heard as some were playing games.

" Double Kill."

" Triple Kill"

" Overkill."  
" Well. I guess we should not mess with young Chief when he has a rocket launcher." Yang said as she looked over to see the rest of her team trying to reorient themselves from spawning. On the other side of the room, Blue team moved like a well-oiled machine. John took the time to reload his weapons as Linda moved to a new sniping position.

In another room, we can see an older John with Summer watching on as the younger versions of Blue team and the teen versions of his daughters play.

" Well, at least I know somewhere in the multiverse my team and I get a chance at some sort of childhood," he said to his wife.

" Yea well, who says you can't do this stuff with our children. I am sure that they would love to explore Halo with you sometime." Summer said to him.

John shrugged as he turned back to see a person in a cut down version of Mjolnir armor with yet another Ruby sitting next to him.

" Ok. I am never going to get over that. Can you please tell me again how you two met and why I should not be concerned." He said to the two.

" Multiverse." was all that the armored clad person said like it explained everything.

" That would explain why other people who look just like you are here," Ruby said as she looked over to see Weiss, Blake and Yang with a person who had the exact same look but with different armor, sat with an arm around them.

Each shrugged as the woman they sat next to leaned in for a hug.

" What else is out there?" Summer asked as a knock was heard. Cortana went to answer the door as she wiped her hands on the apran she wore. When she opened it, another spartan stood there in white and red armor with yet another group of teenagers standing their. She opened the door further and waved them in. The Spartan walked in with a box of baked goods and handed them to Cortana as yet another Ruby came in with Jaune, Ren and Nora as well as another Qrow walked in and greeted their others and got a BTB game going.

Nat and Summer took to putting the finishing touches on the Christmas dinner as the others talked.

" So," the new Ruby asked her other, " What is going on in your story?"

" Oh you know, we haven't really started yet. Red is holding off for a bit until he feels more comfortable in making sure he can do multiple stories at one time. So we are in a bit of limbo. Most of the first chapter is done and all he has to do is correct it and send it to someone else to look over and post." She said hooking up a second Xbox to a TV and getting a link going, " what about you?"

" Oh, we are in the battle of Haven. And soon going to Argus." The Noble Rose Ruby said to Oly Oly Oxen Free Ruby.

On the other side of the room were the younger versions of Team RWBY that were the adopted children of John and Summer from The Huntress and The Spartan. They sat and watched as the older versions of themselves had fun shooting one another and calling each other out.

" Are we able to play with you guys?" the young Rose asked her older self.

" In a little bit you adorable little thing." they said to her as John got up and ruffled her hair as he handed her the controller.

" I am going to take a quick break" He told his team as they acknowledged and asked for him to grab drinks on his way back.

As he entered the kitchen, we can see the other John helping Summer and Noble with the Christmas dinner.

" Ok, are we expecting anyone else? The house is getting kind of full." he asked.

" We might have a couple fireteams come in. Not sure yet. Said that they were in a vex gate net work rescuing Saint-14. They may show up later." Cortana said.

With dinner in the oven and most of the younger attendants wanting to get up and stretch, we can see them outside in snow gear doing what kids do in the winter. Some found a hill and decided to go sledding, others building, and a few others had a snowball fight. The ones that were more 'adult' hung back and watched it all go down. That was until three strange ships flew by and seven people dropped out. Three were in heavy armor. Two with cloaks and the final two in robes.

The guardians along with Saint-14 had arrived.

The six guardians took to the snowballs right off the bat getting tactical and teaming up with the younger children to take on the teenagers as Saint came up and spoke with the adults.

" I never knew that a holiday would bring such cheer. It makes me wish the city I last saw had this kind of spirit. But now, I guess it does. I thank you for the invite. It is good to see another person that is just as a badass as any guardian." He said extending a hand to both John and Nat, and instead of a hand shake for Summer, he took her hand gently and did the equivalent of kissing it by way of greeting with a helmet on.

" It's odd seeing you guys here. I neve met Bungie's new IP. Hope everything works out for you. " John said to Saint as the welcomed him inside.

" Before I forget, I brought the lady something from the forest." the Titan said as he held a hand out and a flower materialized in his hands. " The vex may not like life like us, but they have a soft spot for plants. This rose was grown in the infinite forest. I feel you should have it ."

She said thanks and found a vase to put it in.

" You also won't need to worry about it withering and dying. It will keep as long as you want it to." came Saint's russion voice as the timer went off. Dinner was done. You know what that means. The adults called the children and teenagers in as Summer and Cortana went to carve the turkey and ham. As they were doing that, Red October came in. He apologised saying that he had a Christmas Eve service at church that he wanted to attend. He asked what he could do to help and was told to help the young RWBY out of their snowsuits and wiend them down.

" Yo Red, I have a question for you." Fred said to him.

" Shoot."  
" Ok first, When are you going to get to Oly Oly Oxen Free up? I know you put a poll up and have a chapter mostly done, but I really would like to get into the action. And Two: What do you say about setting a mistletoe up?" He asked with a bit of mischief.

" Ohhh. I like that last idea, ummmmm, here. Right at the kitchen entrance. I am sure Summer would be up for getting John to kiss her, young John and Ruby is just to damn adorable, and maybe you and Yang?" He asked wiggling his eyebrows at Fred.

" What? Me and her?" he asked with a blush

" Yea. BurningBlade. I can see it."  
" I hate you." Fred said shaking his head with a smile thinking about the blond bombshell.

" And you just know that Nora is going to full on love tackle Ren whether they are under it or not."  
" Yea, she is probably has him pinned in a closet or something right now."  
As the two went to go find the kissing device, the women in the kitchen were hard at work. Summer was working on getting the potatoes mashed as well as a gravy, and since she is a mother and can multitask like a boss, she was working on some greens. Garlic green beans and roasted asparagus to name a couple. While Noble and Cortana took a meat and started to carve it. Noble taking the jackal, wait, I mean the turkey while Cortana took the ham.

John was setting the table and when he was done, he walked up to Noble and tapped her shoulder. She turned to him with a raised eyebrow.

" Can I help you Chief?" She asked him.

" Thank you." was all he said sticking his hand out.

" For what?" she asked confused.

" For getting Cortana to the Pillar Of Autumn." he said.

" Chief, we are from two diffrent stories. I did not deliver her to you in yours." She said.

" I know. But what are the chances that you will meet me in yours?" He shot back.

Nobel thought about it before shaking his hand. " Your right. I doubt I will meet you in mine. Thanks sir." She said with a smile.

While the two Spartans were talking, Summer looked to Cortana and asked if it is normal to feel jealousy for herself.

As everything was going on, Fred and Red got the mistletoe hung up. Now it was time for their first victim.  
" Ok it is up but who goes first?" Red asked.

Fred looked in the kitchen and saw that OOF Ruby was getting a glass of water with John fixing to enter the kitchen to do the same after getting another game setup. He motioned to John with Red smiling.

" Hey John, what did you set up?" he asked stalling him.

" I just put in Halo CE. Why got an idea?" he asked.

" Dude. I have the perfect idea. If you can survive more than say, five seconds, I owe you a drink sound good?" he asked.

John shrugged as he stepped forward, just as Ruby did. Right under the mistletoe. Both smiled at each other but before they could get passed, Red called them on it.

" Hem." He coughed. The two looked at him.

He simply pointed up catching the twos attention. John was confused why plant was hanging on the doorway with Ruby blushing.

" Ruby knows what is going on." Red said as he walked away.

" Ummm? What?" John asked as Ruby smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck.

" It's a Christmas thing." was all she said as she kissed him catching him completely off guard.

" Well I hope the covvies don't show up. We might have an AFK soldier here!" Fred called to the adults laughing.  
The three looked in and saw Ruby with her arms still wrapped around Johns neck and still lip locked, with John having the anime look of shock and surprise. They all gave a laugh seeing it before Cortana told them to get a room. Once John came back to earth, he smiled and kissed her back before taking her hand and sitting down at the TV while Red set up the next game. Battle Creek with Rocket Launchers with 16 people. Lets just say, no one was safe and many people were laughing like crazy.

The next couple was John and Summer who shared a deep loving kiss with Nora dragging Ren under it chibi style. Damn Nora.

A complete accident was when Noble and John walked under it. Both looked to Summer as to get advice. She had a thought full look and approached the two and kissed John again and then Noble before pushing the two together for a kiss.

Both just stood there blinking not sure what to do.

" Umm. what?" both asked.

" Look. Her and I are the same person. So I can kiss myself and my husband. So it is not cheating." Summer said.

" Lets just move past this one OK?" John asked Noble who agreed.

There were many kisses made in that doorway Multiple John and Summer and John and Ruby, Also even Noble Jaune and Noble Ruby witch got a squeal of joy from Cortana and Summer and shotgun clacks from John and Noble.

One of the Final ones was Fred and Yang who tried to avoid it. So what is an author to do? Simple while the were sitting together playing a game of Speed Halo, Red held it above them. Weiss, Blake and the other children looked and laughed getting the two's attention. They looked up with yang gaining a wolfish grin before she pinned Fred and had a full on make out session with him.

" GET A ROOM YOU TWO!" everyone shouted laughing.

" Red, did you kiss anyone under this cursed thing yet?" Fred asked when he managed to get Yang off of him long enough to get air.

" Nope. And as much as I would like to have, I have to pass." he said not seeing three women walk up behind him.

" Ohh, and why is that?" Ruby asked crossing her arms with Cortana and Noble doing the same.

" Is that Weifu, weifu's mother and AI weifu standing behind me?" he asked.

Ruby came up behind him and wrapped her arms around him while lightly biting his earlobe as she whispered " what if it is?"

His eyes went wide as he tried to run.  
" Oh no you dont! Get back here!" the three shouted and gave chase with Saint-14 taking the side of the women as he got in front of him and caught him.

" FACE THIS FOE WITH DIGNITY!" he shouted in his russion accent as he tossed him into the waiting arms of the three women who gave him smooches. When they were done, his face was full of lipstick.

" I feel like I have been violated." he said standing up with a smile and laugh.

It was Christmas night and everyone had full bellies, or what would account for bellies in the case of Guardians since they could be bottomless pits and sine Saint-14 is an exo, were now sitting, standing, or leaning on a wall around the tree.

Red OCtober read the Christmas story from his faith before he closed the book and said a quick prayer before everyone exchanged gifts. All was smiles and laughter as sounds of excitement could be heard from the younger kids and thank you could be heard from the teens and adults. When all was done and everyone had their own things put away, in either a corner or inventory in the case of the guardians, they sat down and played different games with music in the background.

And all's well that ends well. Everyone is happy and nothing could shatter this moment...until they had to leave and go back to their respective stories. But the memories will live on.

Ok so this is a Christmas special as well as a nod to Halo Reach coming to the MCC and Halo coming to PC. Now I do not play PC, I haven't since the glory days of Battlefield 2142. I would like to get back into PC gaming but I unfortunately don't have the room or money to buy a gaming PC. Hell even if a good regular PC I dont have the funds or room for.

With the reason out of the way, I wish you all a very Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year. Take the time to spend time with your family and loved ones. We don't know how long we have to be with people. We could live to our old age, or get snuffed out in an accident. So take this time. Be with your family and make good memories with them. And leave behind a good legacy. How do you want to be remembered?  
I don't really know what is making me bring this up but -Shrugs-.

So yea...not sure what else to say.  
Fly Fast, Check 6, and will see you all fine people on the virtual battlefield.


	2. Master Chief x Team RWBY Harem

John, Master Chief Petty Officer Of The Navy Spartan-117 looked out the window at the night sky above. He was at peace. After so long he was at peace. The UNSC had retired him and Blue team. Or what was left of it. The only one that was left was his sister, Kello-087.

They have been retired ever since…

He shook his head as he withdrew his tags. Their lying in his palms with his tags was a chip. Not just any chip. Cortana's data chip. After their assault on her Guardian, the Warden managed to ambush both them and the reformed Osiris with Thorn taking the place of Buck. He butchered them all save for him and Kelly. Once they found her, however, the Warden appeared and shot Kelly, depleting her shields and giving her third-degree burns on her chest.

Cortana managed to stop Warden from harming him. She then vaporized his weapons again as she once again came forth to talk to him.

She tried again to get him to join her, no she pleaded with him. She was on the verge of tears if that is possible for an AI. And again he tried to talk her down as he scanned the area for a terminal to slot the chip he had into. The chip was the weapon. It held a vires that would purge her from the system.

It worked. But not at a cost. Part of John went with her as Kelly was rushed to a hospital. The damage was severe. She was in a coma and only woke up a couple of weeks ago. Even then she still was not looking the greatest.

For all the sacrifices and hard work that they had given the UNSC, they were retired with a fortune. Sadly, Kelly had to stay in the hospital.

So this is where he is. Off in the countryside of a small agricultural world.

He gave a heavy sigh as some of Cortana's last words as the look of betrayal yet understanding was seen on her face as she was slowly deleted. She had cupped the side of his helmet and even embraced him as she let out a heartfelt " I love you, John." right as she was faded.

She loved him. He could not get the words or the look out of his head as lied down and went to sleep.

_**/LINEBREAK/**_

When he awoke, he was in an open meadow. Filled with healthy spring grass and some flowers spread around the area and a bright blue sky with the occasional cloud. He felt a warm spring breeze flow across his face. A smile graced his lips as he closed his eyes, enjoying the moment.

They snapped open upon realizing that he was not in his bed nor hose.

He got to his feet ready for a fight but was met with nothing. He did a full 360 looking for an explanation as to how and why he is here.

He felt rather than heard a disturbance behind him as he turned around and was met with four women. Each had a couple of things in common. All four had the feel of royalty to them as well as a power. Each woman had a was fair-skinned and had faint freckles across their noses and cheeks.

The first one had platinum blond hair done up in a braid that was hung over her shoulder. She wore a dress that looked to be made of ice it was in so many shades of blue. Like winter was made into a dress. And her eyes matched. She also had a gentle look to her personality. Gentle and calm.

The woman next to her was bouncing with energy and life. She had a dress of different variations of green. She had her red hair in twin pigtails as they were draped around her shoulders as her green eyes seemed to vibrate life and energy to them. She, like the one before, seemed to embody Spring.

The third woman was dressed in a purple dress with the longest blond hair that he had ever seen. But her hazel brown eyes held a kind calmness to them and a warmth of a summer afternoon.

The last one was in a sky blue dress with some of the craziest red hair one could have. She had a brown cloak tied around her shoulders with a quiver of arrows and a bow. Her blue-green eyes weren't hard but had the look to jump into action. Whether it be in a hunt or in a field.

Winter, Spring, Summer, Fall. That was the only thing John could think of when he saw them. The four seasons personified.

Winter was the one to speak first.

" Welcome Chief." was all she said as she held her arms out. Not so much as waiting for an embrace, but as a way of greeting.

" I don't want to be rude, but, who or what are you? And where am I?" He asked.

Summer was the one to answer as she smiled at him.

" Chief, I don't like to be the bearer of bad news. But you suffered from heart failer and passed away in your sleep. We kind of brought you here too, well, give you a second chance at life. A life that you can choose what you want to do."

He looked confused. He died? And instead of letting him move onto the afterlife, they want to keep him living? A new life? A free life?

" I can see the gears turning in your head sir, but trust us. We want to send you to a place that if you want to have the best of both worlds you can. You can still fight and still be home for dinner! Or if you just want to kick back and relax razing cattle or something then who would criticize you? No one! By the way, do you like kittens?" Spring asked.

"?" was the only think of.

" You'll have to forgive her." said fall with a heavy Scottish accent, " She tends to get a bit too excited when she meets new people."

Again all John do was just look at them with a blank expression.

" Think of it this way. You are getting a shot at being a normal person. And where we are sending you it will be extremely easy for you to fit in." Summer said to him.

" And where is that?" He asked.

" Remnant." They said in unison.

_**/LINEBREAK/**_

John had to admit that Beacon had its beauty as he walked up to the school. Thankfully school was in session so no one would see him or his guides as he walked through the empty halls to an elevator that took him up the clock tower. When it opened, a man sat at the desk.

He looked up as he saw the towering giant of a seventeen-year male being escorted by four hooded and cloaked people. He gave him a hard long look trying to figure out who he was and why he was here.

" I know every single person who either teaches, studies, or is otherwise employed here. But you five, I don't even have paperwork from. So who are you?" he asked.

" Oz! We are hurt! You don't recognize us?!" Summer asked pulling back her hood to reveal her blond hair and brown eyes.

Ozpin's eyes widened as the other three pulled their hoods off to reveal their faces. He smiled as he stood and embraced the three other women before he looked to John.

" I am sorry about that. But I have not seen these four in the flesh in ages. My name is Ozpin." He said holding a hand out to shake.

John shook it. " Master Chief Petty Officer Spartan John-117." He told him.

Ozpin just looked at him. " What?"

" Dad, he is someone we brought here. He is former military and is need of a second shot at life. Care to help him out?" Spring asked bouncing.

Ozpin smiled as he asked John a few questions and filled out paperwork.

" Ok John, Welcome to Beacon Acadamy. We will have your initiation tomorrow. Until then you can stay in this dorm. Please keep an eye on them. They tend to bite off a bit more then they can chew at times." Ozpin told him handing him a scroll, a dorm number, and a message.

John gave a salute out of reflex before shaking his hand and turning to leave.

_**/LINEBREAK/**_

Ruby just got a message from Ozpin that a new student just got here and needed a place to stay for the night before their initiation tomorrow. She raised an eyebrow when he said that they were on their way down.

' A new student? So cool! I wonder what they use for a weapon? A sword? A gun? What does it turn into? Are they nice?' these thoughts and more were running through her head as she hopped off the bed catching the attention of her teammates.

" OK TEAM! I got some news! We are going to house a new student!" She said in her excited voice.

Yang responded first as she asked who the new student was and when he would arrive. Weiss and Blake just listened on as the two were talking animatedly.

They would have kept talking to if a knock hadn't been herd.

Ruby smiled as she went to open the door to greet the new student.

" Woow." was all she said as she looked up at the new student.

Sure she was on the shorter side of average but this guy had to be close to 6'5 if not a full-on 7' tall. He had a rough look to him like he has been in combat for a long time. He had a couple of scars on his face that just heightened a sense of a worrier. He had dull blue eyes that seemed to be tired but ready for action and brown hair cut militarily short. He was broad in the shoulders and moved like a well oiled and maintained weapon.

She felt her knees shake a bit as she swallowed the lump in her throat.

" Are you the one Ozpin said would be staying the night?" She asked as her breath hitched.

He simply nodded and moved aside to let him past.

The other girls looked on and asked questions about the man.

His name was John. That was all he said. He said it in a hallowed tone. Like he doesn't care.

Like it didn't matter. The others noticed it as well but did not know how to bring it up.

When it came time for supper they talked about it. Wondering what he had been through and how they should approach it to him. He seemed like the kind of person that would keep to himself and not open up.

They watched as John entered the cafeteria, grabbed a tray. Ruby waved to him but he either didn't see it or ignored it as he went to a lone table and ate in silence.

_**/LINEBREAK/**_

Time Skip

The initiation was simple and he passed it with flying colors. After he got back, not only did Ruby go absolutely nuts to look and try out his armor and weapons, Ozpin brought him to his office to get him a dorm of his own and talk about the maidens. Well, most of what all has happened recently, with John even going as far as to help install turrets that would kill anyone not authorized to be in the chamber. As well as some other supprises. Flashbangs and smoke bombs as well as other traps.

When asked why for the beefed-up security, he simply said, " They won't rest till they have what they want. You should not put anything past them. Keep this not only off of the books but a separate grid as well."

_**/LINEBREAK/**_

Over the months he grew closer to Team RWBY. It started with the two sisters coming to visit and congratulate him on making it in. Both girls were cheery and visited often. Always happy and wanting to help out. With Ruby being cheery and happy go lucky, and Yang being the calmer one of the two but still as cheery, and had the sass.

Shortly after that did John run into Blake or Weiss. Both were calmer than the sisters and were more apt to think things through clearly. Blake was a book worm but was able to read people. And Weiss? Well, she may have the attitude of an uptight bitch, but John saw the woman underneath.

Cheer, smarts, tacts, and sass. Each girl of team RWBY held a piece of Cortana's personality. The sisters shared her cheer, spunk, and sass. Blake and Weiss shared her smarts and calmer nature. And each one seemed to have found a place in his tired heart.

What is he supposed to do? He didn't know. He could talk to them about what he is feeling, but would that be a good idea?

Getting up, he headed for the door to take a quick walk and if he could not figure out what he was feeling, he would talk to either Ozpin or Glynda about it. That would be awkward. As he walked down the halls, he passed team RWBY's dorm and herd arguing going on.

He stopped and was about to nock and defuse the situation when he stopped to listen as he heard his name shouted a couple of times.

" You are not the only one who wants to learn more about him! I want to as well!" came Rubys voice.

" Arnt you a bit too young to be falling in love with someone? Besides a guy like him would want someone smart and elegant." Weiss's princess's voice was herd.

" At least I am not flat-chested. And sorry to say this Rubes, but I am sure he would want a woman who could please him in ways that would blow his mind." Yang.

" All three of you need to take a chill pill. John is not a guy that you can just claim. You need to woo him and make him want to be with you. A calmer head even and one that is willing to take chances. " came Blakes calm voice.

" Oh, like you?" Weiss asked.

" I did not say that."

" But you were thinking it." Yang retorted.

" GIRLS!" Ruby shouted gaining the team's attention and by extension his. " We all have fallen for him for one reason or another and are trying to lay a claim to him without his input. For all we know, he is already seeing someone else. We should really take our feelings to him and let him decide on what to do." Ruby said ending the argument.

John stepped back not sure what was going to happen next. Love? That is what they were talking about? His name and love. Did they fall for him? Why? Why would they want to love him? He was just a soldier that was not meant to fall in love or to have people fall in love with him. He couldn't do that. He can't. He was still trying to get Cortana out of his mind and now he has four girls that want to take her spot? How!

He turned and ran to the elevator. Ozpin better be in his office. He needed him to be there. Maybe even Goodwitch. Scratch that, he wanted her there as well. She may even be the better of the two. The only thing he needed to do was to get there without the four girls stopping him.

He got to the door and hit the call button. He sat there tapping his foot as the elevator took its sweet ass time to come down. He looked over his shoulder to see if they spotted him. They hadn't. And he was sure that they were looking for him. He heard a ding as the elevator arrived.

He stepped in immediately and pressed the accent button and was on his way to Ozpins office.

When he got there, he found that luck was on his side as Glynda was there talking to Ozpin.

When the door opened both professors turned and looked to the elevator door. Both were shocked but pleasantly surprised to see him.

" John. I did not call for you, but that does not mean that we are not happy to see. What can we do for you?" Ozpin asked.

" I need some help with something." He said with no bullshit.

Both professors had his attention immediately. " What do you need, how do you need it, and who do we need to lock down?" they asked one after another.

John took a minute to think before telling them of everything he has been feeling and herd.

Glynda was the one that spoke. " Ozpin, I think I will take this one. I would be more in line with being able to tell him what he needs to know."

Ozpin nodded and left the office.

" John, I am going to lay out what it is you are feeling and what they are feeling. Then I am going to tell you what I would do in your situation." she told him in a gentle tone. Like that of a mother talking to her son about girls.

He nodded.

Glynda took a breath before talking. " John, what you are feeling is a couple of things. One is obviously, love. Love for both the girls and for Cortana. The other thing you are feeling is a heartbreak. When you did what you did to Cortana and her revelation, you are feeling like you don't deserve the love that RWBY is willing to show you. And as such, you want to just keep yourself shut off from emotions."

Ever since John came here with the Maidens, and she and Ozpin learned not only who and what he was but that he also died and was taken as a child, she took to being kind of mother to the soldier.

John sat in front of her with the same face that he would use during classes. He was a good student. He did what was asked with no question. He was mature but that was to be expected. He was an adult before he died and as such, even in his 17-year-old body, he held the knowledge of an adult. But sadly he never had a full childhood and had little knowledge of relationships.

Glynda told him that Team RWBY may remind him of Cortana, it could be seen that it was his chance to be with her in four different soles. RWBY held a part of her for him. For him to be comforted by girls like her. And for him to lead a life that she would want for him to live.

She ended their talk with her telling him to take some time and think it over. And to thank his lucky stars. He is in a position that any red-blooded guy would kill to be in. To have not one, not two, but four women after him.

_**/LINEBREAK/**_

That talk was what he needed. He became friends with RWBY and others but never allowed him to move on. He needed the push to move on and Glynda kind of told him too. After he left he took her advice and thought everything over. Bits and pieces of Cortana have attached themselves to the girls that saught out his affection.

He could not break three hearts to appease one. RWBY and he got really close. He often saw Sun and Neptune try, and fail, to catch the attention of Blake and Weiss. It was because they saw something better in him.

So he decided to accept their feelings, only after he tells them of his past. If they can accept him and his faults, that he was a broken human at his core because the government feared its own people and needed a solution. A solution that required the use of young children to be kidnapped and brainwashed. If they still wanted to be with him after he tells them, then he would take them up on their feelings and tell them that he could not break three hearts to please one.

And that brings us to where he is now. In a shop attached to his dorm working on his Gen.3 Mjolnir. It was a fine suit. Taking the pros from both Gen.1 Mark VII and the Gen.2 while minimizing the cons.

When he was retired, he only made one modification. The command stripes on the from his Mark IV. He sighed as he tuned a couple of settings in his HUD when he heard a knock at his door.

"It's open." He called loud enough to carry to the other side.

The door opened and in walked team RWBY. They walked into his workshop and found seats to take. It would not be the first time that they saw what John had for gear and each time they were let in, Ruby would always go nuts and even help out in maintains or just looking for something to tinker with. And as you would aspect, she grabbed a random item on the bench and began to fiddle with it.

" What is it you needed?" he asked the group.

They fidgeted wondering how they should respond. It was Ruby that spoke up.

" We have been looking for you. We wanted to tell you something and ask you a personal question, I guess is what you could say it is." said Ruby poking her index fingers together in a nervous habit.

He took a breath before replying.

" Does this have to do with the argument you four had earlier today?"

He got four surprised looks as he turned to look at them.

" How did you…" Blake started before he interrupted her with his answer.

" I was walking by your dorm and her yelling. I was going to play peacekeeper but then I heard you talking about me." He let the bombshell finish exploding as he waited for the reply.

" Then you know what we came to talk to you about?" Yang asked.

He nodded as he put his helmet down and turned to the four.

" I do." he confirmed before he took a breath gathering his thoughts and how to start this conversation, " I can't give any of you an answer. Not yet. Not until you learn of not just who and what I am, but what made me."

The four looked at him.

" What do you mean by that?" Weiss asked.

John hit a button and several things happened. Counter servalince packages came online and even a blast wall slid down locking them in. The four looked horrified thinking that they were going to be killed or something.

" Relax. This is just a precaution for what I am going to tell you. It is of the utmost secrecy and is classified. By the time we are done, you will not only see me in a new light but will have herd classified at nauzium. Is this making any sense?"

They had looks of understanding dawn on them. Whatever it was that he needed to tell them was big and he could not have anyone who was passing by eavesdrop on them.

" You all have come to know me as just simply John. And that I often go by rank. I would not blame you for thinking I am military and you would be right. I am. But not from Atlas. What you are about to hear will be hard to grasp but is the truth. And to help prove it, I got video evidence."

And so they listened. They learned that John was not from Remnant. That he was from Eradanis II with footage to back it up. The same can be somewhat said for his abduction as documents and videos of other candidates getting kidnapped were seen. The four had looks of absolute horror as 75 children were kidnapped and switched out the children with clones. And then training. The training that elite special forces troops would go through was set up for children. Children that were only six years old. Children that were taught battle strategy and the best way to kill another human while other children at the same age were learning basic math, reading, and writing.

With forewarning, they were shown the augmentations. All of the invasive surgery and graphs. They put near threw up at the sight of John getting cut open and going through all that pain. And they could not help but ask what it was for and why. John explained further as to what happened to him. All his reflexes, his strength, speed, intelligence, everything was boosted to a new level. He was now supper human. But again why?

They were shown more training and what a Spartan can do. As John faught the ODSTs in the gym. The Spartan's first mission.

Then, then came the Covenant. The world of Harvest. Burned. The skirmish at Chi Ceti IV. And their armor. The reason for his augmentations. Project: Mjolnir. A mighty power armor that enhanced the wielders strength, speed, and reaction times to a factor of five. The fight on the ship and Samual-034s death. And then the war for nearly thirty years. How humanity was always on the backfoot. Outgunned and outclassed, they could only delay the fight in space. On the ground, they knew how to fight. They even managed to gain the respect of the elites. But any victory was hallow.

Desperate operations were had and planned.

Reach should have been the beginning of the end but when they found Installation-04, Halo, did they see that the war was starting to turn. And then there was the flood. Lunches and dinners were lost at the sight.

John told them that he blew it up with the Automs reactor, took a Covenant ship, grabbed the remainder of the Spartan-IIs that were somehow still alive on Reach, took the fight to them on their space station. The battles of earth and the new Halo ring. The assassination of Regret. How the flood was already freed and made a gravemind.

Then they watched with John even explaining things that they saw, his failed assassination of Truth by a Jackle fucking sniper, his jump from the keyship, meeting up in the forest, getting so close to Truth just for the bastard to launch into the portal just as the Flood showed up. His fight through the ship and the shaky alliance with the Arbitors faction. The fight on the Ark, Truths death, the downfall of the flood and the betrayal of 343 Guilty Spark, Halo firing and the years he spent in cryo. Requiem and Cortana's death.

All four girls could feel the hurt when she said her goodbye to him. John had not spoken during that time. They looked and saw that he had his eyes closed in emotional pain. So badly did they want to get up and embrace him. To tell him that he still had people who love him.

The video continued. Argent Moon, Meridian, Genesis, and having his suspicions of Cortana coming back from the dead, the Warden preventing him from seeing her, John and Blue Team walking seamlessly in circles until Osiris arrived to try and give them support. Cortana whisking them away to bring them to her with the Warden slowing them at every level until they got to her podium. The true face that Cortana had taken. How she was going to bring the galaxy peace...under force. The games of cat and mouse of the Infinity hopping through the galaxy gaining allies and acquiring supplies. John and Blue Team going on mission after mission, gaining more damage to their armor and unable to repair it. He lost parts and unable to fix them.

Halsey issuing them their Gen-III Mjolnir armor. The raid on her Guardian over Earth. Blue Team and Osiris getting butchered except for Kelly who was ambushed by Warden Eternal as she pushed John out of the way as she took four shots of his face laser. Out not only cold, but with severe burns. John was about to get the same treatment when Cortana zapped him out and to her. Her pleading and begging him to come with her. To be with her. Uploading the vires to kill her. The pained look of betrayal but understanding washing over her face as she fell, physically fell into his arms as she cried into his chest and made her confession. That she loved him and wanted to be with him, that she had a way to be more human to be with him as she slowly dissolved into data.

His retirement and eventually, his death.

That he had to explain to them and since he got Ozpins OK to tell them, he told them the whole story. When they were done, all four girls had broken hearts for the man. The man that had seen so much pain and death and war… and no joys. He may have been way older than them in his world and time, but here, he was only seventeen. A seventeen-year-old boy with so much pain and needed a sense of joy in his life.

Ruby, the ever empathetic and sweet and purest cinnamon roll that a father and mother could make and give birth to, got up and strode to John and embraced him. Shortly after she stood to do such a thing, the rest came up and did the same. They surrounded John with their embraces and poured their love into him.

John was going to tell them to take the time to think it all over but was surprised when they embraced him.

" Are you sure you want this? I will understand in full if you backed out." he asked.

Weiss spoke for them as a group. " John, all four of us have fallen in love with you. And we want to give you everything you were denied. We all have decided to share you, just as long as you don't play favorites and treat us all with respect and to not let it go to your head. Though I think you do not have to worry about having four women dating you go to your head. You have a humble and honorable spirit that would not let you mistreat, use, or abuse us." she said kind of trailing off.

Well, there went that part of the plan. It seems like John just got himself four girls to not fall for him, but to also be in a relationship with.

What did he just get himself into?

**/LINEBREAK/**

It has been an interesting couple of months if John was going to be honest with himself. RWBY had taken him out to the city to further smooth out his newfound relationship. They realized that for a first-time guy, this could be overwhelming and as such were willing to help come up with some rules and or guidelines for this relationship. It was mainly to keep either of them from going overboard. It mainly came down when John takes them all out on a date as a group. Sure he has money from Ozpin for his service to the UNSC that he still had back home, but that is something for another time, what they came up with is that if he takes them out as a group they would pay for themselves, chip in for the total costs. Let's be real let's be honest, needing to pay for a meal for four girls plus yourself will cost you a lot of money even at a mediocre restaurant, this way John does not go through his funds faster than Dracula evacuating Italy at dinner time.

They understood that while John is dating all four of them, he may want to spend time with just one or a pair of them and that they are to not grow jealous. He needs to learn about each of them on a more personal level. As long as he did not show favoritism, they were good.

And as prom approached, he took the time to ask Glynda as to how to dance.

**/LINEBREAK/**

John approached the door for Team RWBY to get both Blake and Ruby. Yang and Weiss were already their greeting guests and logging them in. He took a breath feeling the jacket he wore stretch as he raised a hand and knocked.

There was as shuffling as Blake threw open the door and had a look like she was going to yell and tell a person to get lost until her eyes landed on John. They softened as she threw herself at him wrapping her arms around his neck.

" I am so glad it was you. Sun had been bothering me all day trying to go to the prom with him. Same can be said for Weiss." she told him as she let go and ushered for Ruby to come forth. Now that he was able to look at both women, he could not help but have a bit of a slack jaw. Both Blake and Ruby were beautiful.

Blake was in a purple dress with a black mesh covering her shoulders, chest, and back. She had a pair of black ribbons on her wrists and another ribbon around her abdomen with black heels

Ruby had a red dress with a black ribbon around her waist with a black mesh covering her deep cut bodice with lines connecting to the collar. She also had on a pair of stockings and pumps. Although it looked like she was struggling to walk which was cute to see. She blushed as she staggered her way to him muttering about stupid heels.

He walked up to her and caught her shoulder as she stumbled and lifted her face up to him.

" Both you and Blake look amazing and beautiful. And I am sure you are all going to knock them all dead." he complimented earning both a bashful thank you and even a blush.

He took a step back and held his arms out for each girl to take. Ruby immediately latched onto his right arm and Blake took his left and was then escorted to the ballroom.

" So John, who are you going to dance with first?" Blake asked.

" Profesor Goodwitch." he said earning a look from the two girls.

" Why?" They asked.

" She taught me how to dance and reserved the first one." he said as the two nodded in understanding.

They talked about other mundane topics as they came up to the ballroom. As they approached the door, a certain voice was her.

" Blake." cames Sun's voice.

One could see her groan in annoyance as the three turned and sure enough, Sun stood their but not in a way that made him look like a nuisance.

" What do you want Sun." she demanded.

Sun looked at John and then held his hand out to shake.

" I want to apologize for my actions, sir. I had to take some time to look at myself in the mirror and see that I was trying to take away a woman from someone she already gave her heart to. I realize that we may not go further than platonic, but I would still like to be friends." he said with no bullshit.

Blake looked stunned. " Sun, do you really mean that?" She asked.

He nodded. " I sure do. The only thing I am hoping for at the moment is maybe a dance between friends."

" Maybe after John and I have one, that sound good to you?" Blake asked.

Sun nodded and walked with them inside.

Yang greeted them saying that they looked so beautiful or in Johns's case, handsome. Ruby disengaged from Johns's arm to hug her sister but was stumbling all the way.

" Guys, we really need to talk to Weiss and figure out how she is able to fight in these stupid things." She said almost tripping. John caught her and held her as she regained her balance.

The Bumblebee duo smiled at the scene and was checked in, although Yang stopped Sun and gave him a warning that they were all taken and to get Neptune to lay off of Weiss.

"As I told them outside, I get that your team are dating him. I am not going to try anything. The only thing I am hoping for is a possible dance with her as a friend. And as for Neptune?" He stopped and tried to spot his blue-haired comrade. " I don't think he is going to give up, even if he sees her with someone else. He has it in his head that he can get whatever girl he wants. Whether they are in a relationship or not. He is kind of dumb that way."

Yang gave him a hard long look trying to spot any deception. Seeing none she lightened up, smiled, and told him to have fun.

John found a spot to set Ruby down so she does not have to stand if she does not want to. Not too far from the punch bowl or the bathroom.

" You going to be okay?" He asked her as she sat down and took a shoe off and started to massage her feet.

" Yea, go find Goodwitch and give her the dance that you owe her." She told her as Blake sat next to her and helped her with whatever she needed.

He got up and started to search for the woman that treated him almost like a son. She was standing next to Ozpin and walked over. Her eyes lit up as he approached and took his hand and followed him out to the dance floor. For the first dance of many.

Next was Blake who was then danced with Sun. Then Yang who then went back to greeting, Weiss who clung to John and told him about how Neptun would not leave her alone and when Neptune came up to cut in John just glared at him. Let's just say that Neptune was given an ear full and walked away with his tail between his legs. Ruby stepped outside for some air and was out for a good chunk of time before she returned with a troubled look.

She still took the hand given to her by John and tried to dance, but was stumbling all over the place. John told her to ditch the shoes and try again. She did so and then enjoyed the rest of the night.

**/LINEBREAK/**

The prom was fun and John would not deny it. Glynda took the time to talk to the four girls and gave them the ' Mother laying down laws to date her son' speech before she went to enjoy the rest of her night.

Ruby told the team what happened in the tower before John opened the door for his girls and bid them a good night. They giggled and smiled before placing a kiss on his cheek causing, for the first time, the Spartan to blush.

The team's mission to Mt. Glenn and how they were pushed to limits while in the abandoned city. Even when the train smashed its way into Vale, they pushed through their fatigue and with Johns's assistance, took care of the problem.

Even the Vytal Festival was enjoyable...until the opposition reared its head with Yang disabling Mercury. At the time they did not really know what was going on, but one of the programs that John convinced Ironwood to upgrade or at least develop a set of programs that would flag any kind of intrusion. Low and behold, the program flagged an intrusion finding that Phyrra and Pennys fight was rigged as well as Yang and Mercury.

They canceled the match but it was already too late to stop the invasion. The WhiteFang had already launched and started to attack the school, releasing Grimm into school grounds and killing students left and right and with no hesitation.

Soooo, Cinder did get the chance to find where Fall was hiding, I guess.

**/LINEBREAK/**

Jaune nodded to Ozpin as he turned and got ready to defend the area as the transfer of power took place. He turned when her herd Pyhrra screamed in pain, just to snap back around as he heard six chaingun turrets firing. What he saw was a supprised and shocked Cinder full of bullet holes as she was unable to block all of them. One last shot was heard as her head just exploded from the size of the bullet that was fired. Jaune and Ozpin looked up and saw the barrel of the SRS Sniper slide back into the wall. Sooo, both Phyrra and Penny were safe.

Backup top, the Grimm were attacking the school. Students were getting slaughtered. And Adam was fixing to get a first-hand experience of how not to be alive.

**/LINEBREAK/**

Adam looked at Blake with pitty. Why would she defend a pathetic human? Unless, they were in a relationship. Was Blake Bi or did she turn lesbian? Either way, he will have her back, and if she did turn, well when he was done with her then one of the females can have her.

" Why must you hurt me?" He asked Blake as she shielded the human slut.

Blake just looked at him with disgust as he swung his blade towards her neck, just to find that he could not swing. He looked and saw a massive green giant holding his blade back.

" Blake. Get Yang out of here. I will deal with this creep." came the cold voice.

Adam looked back and saw Blake and the girl called Yang running for the door. He growled and brought his sheath up and fired a shot right into the things face.

He expected for the thing to fall with no head like how the Atlas bots normally did but was instead met with a hard throw and a smack to the back of his head as he hit the wall. Adam shook his head and stood.

" I have no idea who you are, but you will die today. I am Adam Torus! Leader of the White Fang! And you are nothing but a dead machine walking." Adam raved on.

John drew a shotgun from his back and cocked it as Adam ran forward.

Adam did a rapid series of strikes hoping to get the son of a bitch dead as soon as possible but was surprised to see that the thing that attacked him jumped back to avoid the strikes.

" FIGHT ME, YOU COWARD!" Adam shouted.

As if to oblige the thing slung its gun and withdrew a handle. A flick later and the hiss of cobras, a sword formed. Adam shot a round from his sheath again and watched as the bullet disintegrated on an energy field. He swung with a combo hoping to hit a weak point or something. But failed each time as the bot blocked his strikes. The only thing he could do to end this was to tank enough hits through the blade, charge up and semblance his way through the fight. He switched up his fighting style to parry and blocking more often and only striking to either make his operate strike or when he was able to try and get a shot in.

' Just a little more. A little more..' he thought as he lept back and with a hard spin to rack up the hit points. He caught the hilt, sheathed the blade, and jumped far enough back to charge up.

"You're done," he smirked as he sliced the area his target should be. But his target wasn't there. His target jumped and rolled over the slice and stabbed him right in the chest. Adam looked into the visor as it depolarized to reveal a human face.

" Just so you know, Blake told me how your semblance works. Know that with your death, the White Fang can and will return to its roots." John said as he drew the sword up cutting him in half.

John turned and walked out of the mess hall and towards the evac point. He would send his girls to Patch with Ruby and Yang to chill while he helped the others clean the place up of Grimm and other goons.

_**/LINEBREAK/**_

Weiss was running around looking for not only her team and boyfriend but also people she could help. John told her that she had the patience and steadiness to be a nurse if need be. And that is what she was doing. Taking medical supplies to tents for any of the medical personnel in need of it. She enjoyed the feeling of actually doing good. The feeling of giving them hope of medicine or just her presence was amazing. But the greatest pleaser she is feeling is the pride John would be showing her. Sure she is not doing this to please him, although that is a bonus, but because it is needed to be done.

She grabbed a box of gauze and ented a tent to see Yang, Ruby, and Blake. Yang was unconscious with her arm missing. She sat next to her team and cupped Yang's cheek in affection.

" I need to leave," Blake said.

" To the bathroom? Or to help out? We need all the help we can get and John is going to be back soon." Weiss said to her.

" No. I am going to leave for Menagerie. I can't stay here. Seeing what my people did?" Blake shook her head.

" Blake. We are a team. We know that you had nothing to do with this." Weiss said.

" Besides, didn't John say that we should always lean on one another in hard times? If you were to fall alone, no one would be able to help you up. But if you walk with a friend and fall, they are there to pick you up. And sometimes the more the better." Ruby told her as she embraced her teammate.

Blake hugged Ruby back as she wiped a tear away as she smiled and stayed in her seat and watched over her teammate and Girlfriend? Would they all be considered girlfriends if they were dating the same man?

Anyway. Weiss got up with her box of supplies saying that she was going to start her rounds. They all nodded but before she could get to the flap of the tent she turned and walked up to Blake and placed a kiss on her forehead.

" We are all dating the same man. I am going to go out on a limb and say that this is going to be a norm. Especially if we wind up marrying him, well I am sure much more is going to happen. I am not going to lie, I am scared of it but intrigued by it as well." Weiss said before turning and walking out.

She made her rounds and did what she could where she could. John had yet to return and the day was getting to her. She turned a corner to her team's tent when she was suddenly spun around and was met with her father.

" Weiss. We are leaving. You are no longer studying here." he said dragging her away.

Weiss resisted digging her heels into the dirt as she tried to pull away. " I am staying with my team. And you are not taking me away from them. The school is fine and we will be back in session soon. And they are going to need all the help they can get." She said.

" I don't think you understand me, child. This is an order. You are leaving whether you want to or not." he said pulling her arm so hard she yelped in pain. " You will have more of that if you keep resisting."

She kept struggling and struggling, but the closer she got to her father's airship, the more violent he got. He was slapping her even hitting her with a closed fist. He kept pulling her and dragging her ignoring her cries of pain and yells for help.

Thankfully her guardian came to help.

" Where are you taking her." Came John's voice.

" I am taking my brat and disappointment of a daughter back home. Now get the hell out of my way you hunk of junk." he said.

John just stood their glaring down at her father. He did not move and when he did, it was to remove Jaques's hand from Weiss's wrist before cradling her cheek in his gauntlet.

" DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH MY DAUGHTER YOU FILTH!" Jaques yelled pulling out a pistol and shooting John in the back of the helmet. John whipped around and grabbed Jaques's hand and squeezed, crushing the bone and the gun. Jaques screamed in pure pain saying that he was as good as dead. That no matter where he goes, he will be found and killed.

John looked at him with Weiss by his side. She then shocked her father as she took John's hand in hers.

" Father. I want you to meet my boyfriend. A man is brave, honorable, and unlike you, someone that cares for me and going to use me to further his own agenda. John. Meat my pathetic father. A father that would marry me off to a random person if it meant he would have more status in politics or an alliance with another company."

John looked at him in disgust. " Sir. I suggest you leave before I have Ozpin and Glynda escort you off the premises."

" My daughter is coming with me. And no one, not even you, will get in my way. Now just roll over and die! Guards! Kill him!" he shouted.

His guards raised their rifles and took aim with John placing himself directly in front of Weiss as the first shots were fired gaining even more attention as the fire ramped up. He knew that his shields could take the punishment, but he was not sure how much longer it could take. Sure he has been in situations like this before, but he hadn't been in a situation where firing back may not be the best option or needing to protect a civilian. Well, one could say that when he went to rescue Dr. Halsey under Castel base could be simulare.

The shooting kept coming until they were suddenly thrown to the side as Glynda came up and demanded answers.

" WHAT IS GOING ON OVER HERE?" she demanded.

" This thug is kidnapping my daughter! I am doing what I can to get my daughter home." Jaques told her.

" Then why were you shooting at him with your daughter standing behind him? John, mind telling me what happened?" She asked.

" I ALREADY TOLD YOU, YOU WHORE!" Jaques yelled at her shoving her aside causing her to fall. John snapped his arm out and grabbed Jaques by the throat and lifted him off of his feet. John glared into his sole before he gave him the lightest shove sending him onto his ass dirtying his clean pristine suit.

Weiss went up to Glynda and helped her up. " Professor Goodwitch, meet my father. The man that has been hitting me for the last fifteen minutes to leave and take me away from my studies simply because this happened."

Glynda looked at Weiss to see a couple of bruises forming on her face.

" Sir. You need to leave. Weiss has made her choice to stay and help clean up the school. If I were you I would leave before Weiss decides to press charges on your ass." She told him.

Jaques scoffed. " I am not leaving until my daughter is on that plane. And I would not do such a thing to her. I saw that thing hitting her. So you should really be reprimanding him and throwing him in jail." Jaques said with a smirk in his voice.

Glynda raised an eyebrow. She knew for a fact that that was a lie. John never raised a hand to strike any of his girlfriends or his friends outside of the arena for sparing. She looked up at him.

" John. Did you?" She asked just to get the jack ass to think he was winning.

John simply asked for her scroll and updated it with video logs. Mainly his walk through the camp and hearing Weiss scream with him getting a full shot of Weiss's face with bruises forming on her cheeks.

" Weiss, this is your father that has been beating you. What do you want us to do to him?" Glynda asked earning a shocked cry from her father.

" He married into the family taking the family name. I want him kicked out of the family and thrown and jail for child abuse." She said earning a supprised gasp from him even a chuckle.

" You can't throw me out of the family. I am the family." He said with so much smug.

" No. You married into the family and as such, you have a maiden name. You are going to leave the Schnee name behind and go back to what you were. The Schnee's are no longer taking you in. You show us no love, ignore us, and use us to make yourself look and feel better, and you treat us like objects than people. So leave." Weiss said.

" You stuck up little bitch of a daughter. When I get you home, and you are coming home, you are going to be grounded until I say so. I do not approve of this asshat of a man to be your boyfriend nor to be your future husband. I would not let him into the family if my life depended on it." Jaques growled.

By this point, the rest of her team showed up and watched the confrontation.

" Jaque, you are nothing but a usurper. You stole my grandfather's company, a company that was to stay in the family mind you, from the family And as such, you deserve to be thrown out. And both mom and Winter agree on that fact. You are just a snake that needs to be thrown out." Weiss said.

Jaques laughed as he cradled his hand. " I took up the name to uplift the compony from the hole it was digging. The way it paid its workers was nuts. The Faunas should not be getting paid the same as a human. They should not even get paid! They should be put into camps and worked until they die." he shot back, " Do you even know how many people I have made disappear? Hahaha. I have sent CEOs of rival companies I had disappear during the night? Ask yourself what you can do to stop me from making everyone here disappear. Nothing. That is what. Now you are getting on that plane young lady, or I will kill your friends." He said as he took out another pistol and aiming it straight at Blake.

John wasted no time in getting in his face with a knife at his throat.

" Jaques former Schnee, you are under arrest for having people assassinated and corporate espionage. Surrender now." was all John said.

Jaques laughed in his face and tried to shoot Blake out of spite. John wasted no time and slit the murderous, possibly cheating bastards throat. He turned around and, while they all had wide eyes and mouths agape, had looks of understanding.

Glynda stepped forward and simply said that he was given a choice to surrender and that he did not take it.

She said that she would inform Ozpin of what happened and walked off as John escorted his girls back to the tent to get Yang and send them all to Patch.

" Why Patch?" Ruby asked.

" That is where you and Yang live right? I was going to request that you and Yang house Weiss and Blake until the school is rebuilt. Is that OK?" He asked.

Ruby could not help but smile as she lept up and hung from his neck. " As long as you come to meet daddy. You would like him." She said with a smile as she dropped back to the ground.

Blake walked up to John next and took his other hand.

" John, did you kill him?" She asked.

He did not need to ask who she was talking about. " I did. He left me no choice nor do I think he could be redeemed." he said turning to her. " I know you and him were close friends and that he at one point used to be a much more empathetic person."

She whipped a tear from her eyes and nodded. " I am just going to miss the man he used to be."

John nodded hugged each girl before he picked Yang up and headed to the pickup point with Qrow standing their.

**/LINEBREAK/**

Once John and team RWBY got to the Xiao-Long home, he was met with a very concerned Tai as he ran out to meet the group and check on his wounded daughter. He asked what happened and to take her to her room as the rest of the team plus John sat in the living room talking about what all is going to happen.

Tai came back after tucking Yang into bed and asked Ruby to introduce her friends. When she got to John and said that he was their boyfriend, Tai had a mixture of looks ranging from well, everything a dad would have when a daughter brought home a boy, and confusion when she said 'our boyfriend', and giving John a look over before he asked him questions as to what his plans are with his daughter. Ruby had to correct him saying that he was dating all four of them earning a shocked look from her father and Ruby kind of explaining that they were Johns first and that he doesn't really know how to be in a relationship...No offense to him, and that they would be the ones that would take advantage of him if they were the type of girls.

Tai looked at John with a newfound appraisal at how John handled himself with the team and his combat record. He was told that he would eventually get the full story later, with the team willing to tell him what was permitted when they could. John gave them the okay and said that he needed to get back to work clearing out the school of Grimm and getting it ready for crews to come in and clean the school up and get it fixed up for the students to come back.

That was a couple of months ago and the school was all clear and the crews were hard at work rebuilding the damage to the school that the Grimm and WhiteFang caused. Any breach in security was rebuilt and upgraded to prevent it from happening again.

John did one last round before grabbing a ride back to Patch and back to the place he left his girlfriends. When he got their, Weiss, Blake, and Ruby were having a spar as Yang sat on one of the chairs on the deck with Tai watching on. Ever since she woke up, Yang has been in a numb state. She would watch as the others sparred, then to her stump on an arm. John could see the hurt and numbness in her eyes. He did what he could to help but the shock was still too much.

He stood next to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him with a downcast expression.

John knew that she would get a new prosthetic in the next few days, all she had to do was wait and be patient. He took his helmet off and set it next to her. She locked her dull lilac eyes on his blue ones. She gave the smallest of smiles at seeing that he was Ok and that she could see him without the piece of armor. She loved the look of his eyes. Ok, she loved each inch of him but the eyes are the window to one's soul, and she could see that his once tired, the weary soul was now starting to fill with life and joy.

She grabbed his hand and held in as they watched the girls take turns sparing.

When they were done, they came up giving John a peck on the cheeks before sitting and looking out into nature as birds sung and the wind blew. It was Blake that spoke up.

" You have a nice home Mr. Xiao Long, but Menagerie has a tropical look that I am wanting to see again." Blake said feeling a bit of homesick and yearning to see her mom and dad. She needed to make things right.

" If you are feeling homesick, you are free to head home. I am sure your mom and dad would want to know that you are safe." Tai said as the mail came. He got up and walked to the box and grabbed the mail as well as a box. He returned with a smile on his face as he dropped the package off to Yang who had a baffled look and opened it. Her jaw slackened and eyes widened as she saw the arm within.

" Top of the line Atlas tech. Ironwood said you earned it and had one of his best people make it for you." her father said.

John placed a hand on her shoulder and simply said, " You are like a Phoenix. When one dies, it rises from the ashes brighter and hotter then it was before."

She looked at him and the flame of her old smile came back and asked John to help her put it on. Once she was done she gave it a try and smiled.

" So, what all should I pack for this trip to the tropics?" She asked.

**/LINEBREAK/**

From Menagerie to Atlas, John went with the team. Meeting the parents of Blake and well, the mother and older sister of Weiss. He shared the information that Jaques spouted before he was forced to be put down as he tried to kill Blake.

All in all, it was a pleasant trip and not only did he win the approval of the parents, but he put down a small WhiteFang radical cue of the Beladanas and Tyrian and Watts from crumbling Atlas.

All in all, it has been an interesting three months before the school was reopened and the students came back.

Not much had changed other than that RWBY moved into Johns dorm, moving the four beds together to make one big one for them to share. John did not mind. He actually enjoyed the company and learned how to work with civilians in close quarters.

In their freshmen year of the academy, it was mostly course work. Reading and perfecting their technique in the arena and sparring. Not really going out into the world much. Mostly just that time after the prom.

Their sophomore year of school was a little less course work and a little more fieldwork. To John it was boring. He was a professional soldier and the teachers knew it. They did send him out on actual missions but it was more or less a once a month kind of thing. As for his relationship, it was only growing. The entire group had been falling deeper and deeper in love with one another. Ruby had her sixteenth birthday with JNPR coming to help her in celebrating. Not only did she get her license, she was giving so much love from her family and friends that she could not help but cry a little bit.

The other girls came to the age of eighteen and all the responsibility that came with it. They were all adults now and as such had more responsibility.

Their Junior year held less book and course work and even more fieldwork. Some going as far as to split teams up and forcing them to work in pairs as well as splitting up and working with others and forcing them to think outside the box. And how to deal with missions that put them not in Grimm infested areas, but hunting down dangerous felons and rouge huntsmen that took to killing civilians. This is where they found if they had the heart to continue this line of work.

As far as relationships go, Arkos is going strong. Ren and Nora? Well, I can't really say anything. I can't do them justice. Let's face it, if they are not in a relationship yet, Nora forced it and possibly a proposal.

For our young Spartan and his haram, well they are doing good. Blake has ditched her bow, Ruby had a bit of a wild hairstyle going on as well as a choker around her throat surprisingly, Weiss took up a blue battle dress while Yang had a western bomber look. All were happy and could not be happier. Willow thanked John for taking care of an obstacle and while Weiss was at school, she took over the company and brought it back to glory before derp face threw it into the shitter.

Then came their Seiner year. It was all filed work. Each could team could work together, in pairs, or alone. Each had the experience to go out into the field and had made names for themselves. Each can patch themselves and others up if need be.

The girls in John's dorm have been acting a bit...strange. They would stare at him. And stare at him with a look of what? Wanting? He could see them licking their lips like he was a piece of meat. Hunger or thirst depending on the analogy. And since Ruby was now eight-teen, they spent a good amount of time in clothing stores getting things. They would invite him to come along to help pick out dresses that he thought looked good on them. And on a couple of occasions, would note one of the four would go missing for about fifteen minutes and return with other bags. Bags with no markings on them and they refused to let him carry them. How very odd. And get this, they would lock him out of his own dorm while they were inside. Sure they needed privacy, but they knew that them by themselves naked would have little to no effect on him. So why the privacy? What were they doing in there?

_In the dorm at one of these times._

" Soooo, remember during our freshmen during the evacuation I said that we would be having a conversation about, well us dating the same man and if things lasted as long as we hoped, husband. And things that husbands and wives do and what that would mean for us?" Weiss asked as she was looking over the latest raids loot they got.

" Yea, we remember. Why do you bring it up, Weiss?" Yang asked as she looked at herself in the mirror with a yellow bikini on.

The rest of the girls were stripped down as well trying on either a swimsuit or trying on some of their Lingerie to make sure it fits and is well adjusted to their sizes as well as making sure it is comfortable.

Weiss slipped on a white lace bra, garter belt and thigh high stockings and a lace thong and stood next to Yang to get a look at her self and make adjustments. Why were they doing all of this one may ask? Well, dear reader that is very simple...I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT WOMEN DO! FOR ALL I KNOW THIS IS A THING SO IT IS STAYING! Plus why not have them chat while trying on sexy clothes that they can seduce John later in and get complimented by the other girls in the haram.

" Well, remember when I gave Blake a kiss on the forehead? I did that in more of a chaste way. I was showing affection to her and hoping to keep her from running away. But I said that I was both scared of what all we would be in but was intrigued. We are sharing a man and so far everything is going great, but what happens when it comes time to do the deed and have sex?" She asked causing everyone to stop what they were doing and look at her. Ruby, who was in a red skirted two-piece swimsuit, dropped her top with a blush so red that it made her swimsuit look pink instead of red. Blake, who was in a black version of Weiss's lingerie blushed but had a pensive look.

" Well, that would be a bridge we cross when we get there. I mean we could take turns. One day it's one person, the next day another and so on. That way our hunk can rest up and make sure we get a good time, or we can do it all at the same time. The problem with that is there are four of us. So unless we want to watch and play with ourselves while he goes to town on one of us, we might as well help keep each other aroused and ready for him." Blake said thinking out loud.

" What do you mean by that Blake?" Ruby asked. She may be eighteen and know what sex is and all that, but she still did not know what her teammate was talking about.

" She means having at least dry sex with each other. Maybe even eating each other and or making out while fingering one another. Hell if we wanted to get really creative, we could easily give John a show by acting as a squad of lesbians to get him going. That sounds kind of fun actually." Yang said with her head completely in the gutter.

" Yaaannggg, Noooo." Ruby said blushing even more with a trickle of blood leaking from her nose.

And so that conversation went on. Were the girls Bi or were they straight for dating the same man, and would they be the same when it came to making love? How willing would they be to kiss, lick, or suck another woman while waiting to have a cock slide into them. You tell me. I am having trouble figgering it out.

**/LINEBREAK/**

Graduation day was upon them and everyone was excited. All exchanged numbers and promises to stay in contact. All knew that some would not be seeing each other for years at a time, or at all. But for a couple of teams, they made sure to stay in contact. RWBY and JNPR, while they were going to be parting ways, made extra sure to be close. In fact, Jaune and Phyrra were engaged and had their wedding date set within the year, Ren and Nora? I am pretty sure Nora threatened him to marry her...or some crazy-ass event that led to a proposal.

As for RWBY and John, well he already got their parents blessings and was going to take them to the ocean after the ceremony and propose. Thankfully Ozpin helped him out with the cash needed to buy four engagement rings in four different styles. A ruby gem with a golden rose laying atop it for Ruby. A diamond with a gold snowflake for Weiss. A purple Amythest with a gold flame for Blake and a deep golden amber overlayed with a silver flame for Yang. All he had to do was wait until after graduation and get briefed on Salam.

John already had a plan. Drop a nuke on her. And if it did not work, then send her to the stars.

Ozpin called the class to the stage to receive their license. RWBY and JNPR were eventually called and received their diploma and license with a message to stop at his office before they leave.

John got the same message and saluted with Glynda handing him both his diploma and license. He turned with the rest of the class as he said the magic words.

" Congratulations graduates. A going-away party will be held in the ballroom tonight." Ozpin told the group as they took their caps off and threw it into the air confusing John in the process. He was squished between four different bodies as the girls that he fell for and wanting to be with hugged him with happy faces.

" We should get back to the dorm and change. Ozpin wants to talk to us and JNPR about something. And we need to finish packing our last couple of bags." Ruby said with a quick kiss on his cheek.

" We also need to figure out where we are going to live. Because I am not going to leave our boyfriend." Weiss said.

" We will think of something I am sure. Right Chief." Yang said looking at him.

He nodded and opened the door for them. He and the others shed their graduation gowns, grabbed their scrolls, and made for the elevator.

An hour later they returned with solemn looks. Well except John. He had gears working in his head. Nukes mostly. And if she still comes back then a rocket with her strapped to the nose.

" So there is a Queen that controls the Grimm, Ozpin is actually a reincarnated man named Ozma that was in bed banging said the queen. The story of the two brothers being true. This is too much." Yang said taking a seat on a chair.

" Can we please go back to talking about where we are going to live and if we are all considered Bisexual if we are all dating the same man and just not think about this until later." Ruby asked shocking the others a bit with what she asked.

" As much as I would like to stay in here and talk about such things, I was going to ask if you four would like to go for a walk and night time picnic." John asked.

All he got was " Heck yea" as they got stuff ready and headed out.

**/LINEBREAK/**

The night was as beautiful as one could hope and John intended to make the most of it. The four girls stood near the water and just listened to the sound the water lapping up onto the shore and John stood just behind them. The moon shown brightly. Almost daytime bright. It was perfect for what he was going to do.

When he brought up to Glynda and Ozpin that he feels like he needs to do more with team RWBY but did not know what. Glynda was the one to ask him if he wanted to stay with them on a more permanent basis. He nodded at that. She looked at her hand and took a ring off and grabbed a small box. She then coached in on how to propose. What to say and what to do. She then brainstormed ideas as to how to make it romantic. Presentation is key as well as making a good story to tell. And Glynda was a believer in that you can tell the charter of a man in how he proposed.

So a walk and a picnic. Simple and can't get fucked up.

He took a breath, wiped the sweat from his palms, and took out the box that held the four rings. He exhaled and dropped to a knee.

" It is such a beautiful night." Weiss said as the glow of the moon shown on her.

" It sure is." said Blake.

" Think of all the things one can do on such a night" Yang.

" I can't think of anything to make this night even better." Ruby said giving John the opening.

" I think I can." John said gaining their attention

They turned and gasped. John was on a knee. He had a box that had four rings glinting in the moonlight.

" Ruby. Weiss. Blake. Yang. Team RWBY. You four have somehow taken a soldiers guarded and broken heart and repaired it. You have brought feelings out of me that I thought I lost. The four of you have given me a new purpose. Over the past four years as we grew closer, the feelings and time we shared, I don't want that to end. I want it to continue. Will you four marry me?" He asked.

The girls were stunned. He was proposing to them! The four brought their hands up to their mouths and covered them with tears in their eyes in shock. The nodded.

" Yes!" they squeaked in pure joy and happiness as they gently jumped him. After all, he still had the rings.

They got off of him as he took each of their hands and slid one of the rings on their finger. They marveled at the detail that the rings had.

They helped their finance up and made their way back to the dorm and fell asleep with smiles on their faces.

**/TIMESKIP/**

Today was the day. Salam has been stopped. She was incinerated thanks to the nuke. She would be back but not for a long time. And Ozma took to uniting the world. It was still going to take time but, that is how things work.

As for what we really want, John was currently in his dress-blues waiting for his brides. He took a breath and looked at the preacher that would wed them. The Preacher gave him a small smile and nod.

" You nervous?" he asked.

" How could I not be?" John rebutted.

" Nervous and excited would be the norm. After all, you are going to be bound both by law and love to someone. And not just one woman, but four. Where I come from, only Mormons do that. Here on Remnant? Not sure what the customs are." he said gaining a raised eyebrow from John.

He was going to respond when the music started and the bridesmaids and Groomsmen walked down the isles. He swallowed the lump in his throat. Any second now the music will change and he will be met with so much beauty that it would be considered a WMD.

The music changed and everyone stood as one by one the girls were escorted down the aisle.

Ruby and Yang were the first to be escorted down the aisle with Tai right between them. Each wore a similar dress that was cut low in the back exposing their shoulder blades. They had a train flowing behind them. When they got to a quarter of the way down, Weiss came down with Klighn escorting her. Blake was escorted by her father and she like the others were dressed similarly.

They took up a spot in front of John and were then handed over as the ceremony was underway.

After the preacher was done telling them what was going to happen and that they were now one, he helped them in reciting their vows.

"John. Do you take these four beautiful women to be your lawfully wedded wives to have and to keep? In sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, till death do you part? Because if you hurt them in any way, you will have a huge fan base on your ass." he said kind of going off-script.

" I do." John said raising an eyebrow at the guy.

" And do you, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna and, Yang Xiao-Long, take John to be your lawfully wedded husband for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, till death do you part? Because if you hurt him in any way, you will have the entire Halo community out for your heads."

The four girls just gave him a 'WTF you talking about?' look before answering.

" I do." the four said in unison.

The preacher looked at them and John with a hard long stair before he smiled, stood to his full height, and said the magic words.

" Then I pronounce you, Man and wives. John, you may now kiss your…"

He never finished as the four women jumped him in a loving tackle and started planting kisses on him as each took a turn to kiss him to seal the deal.

"...Brides. I don't get paid enough for this." he said as he took a step back as the crowd cheered for the newlyweds.

" Ladies and Gentlemen, I give you Mr. and Mrs. Rose, Schnee, Belladonna, Xio-Long Mendez." The preacher announced gaining another roar of praise as the newlyweds got back up and started to do what little paperwork needed to finalize the ceremony.

After that, it was the reception at Beacon. All their friends and family were there to celebrate the occasion. It was after that that they went to a dorm set aside for them to rest up before they left for a tropical resort for their honeymoon.

And let's face it boys and girls, this is what you are all wanting to see right? Honeymoon sex and consummating the marriage. Is that what you are all wanting? I am sure it is soooo….

_**LEMON ALERT! LEMON ALERT! LEMON ALERT! A LEMON HAS BEEN SPOTTED!**_

" **Wahooo!" **

**What? What is going on**

**Camra pans over to Cortana.**

" **Cortana? You are dead? How are you here?"**

" **I was cucked in my story. Don't deny me this!" **

**Do you mean the Huntress and the Spartan?**

" **yes."**

**Ok, you can watch. But only from that window.**

***screams in AI***

Their room was a honeymoon house on an island. There was a dock that led to a gazebo-like patio on the water with a small open area to sunbathe. As well as a small section of the beach open for the couple. Or harem depending on how you want to look at it.

The girls were with their man on the beach spending time with one another. Ruby and Yang were busy in the water splashing and playing and swimming while Blake and Weiss were laying on a towel tanning. John was just looking out at the four, happiness is one of the only things he was feeling.

He watched as Yang and Ruby were throwing around a beach ball laughing and encouraging Weiss and Blake to join in.

His eye did not let him forget what they were wearing. Sure he had seen them naked before. It was mostly accidents but there were a few times they just wanted to tease him with a flash. Unfortunately, it didn't do much. But here? The way the water slid off Ruby and Yang's body. And their suits revealing a lot. Both had what was called a bikini with Ruby in a more modest suite with a string around her neck and back to hold her top to her with her bottoms being normal all in the color red.

Yang, in contrast, had a yellow top with no strings. Supposedly it was tight enough to stay on and not slip off with frills on her bust and bottoms being skirted.

He walked up to the spot between Blake and Weiss gaining their attention as they rolled over onto their back.

Both were in their receptive colors of white and black. Weiss's two-piece was modest just as it was revealing. It hid enough to be modest but showed just enough to turn heads. Her top was simular to Yangs, but her bottoms were the main attention was. It had a couple of strings that held the front to the back with the cloth being more narrow giving more eye candy for him to look at.

Blake, surprisingly, was the modest one. Both her top and bottom had frills for flare.

" Look who finally came out to join his loves. I see you found a set of trunks that you like." Weiss said with a smile, her now darker back on the towel and lighter front facing the sun.

" I'd say. Now all he has to do is lose that shirt of his." Blake said mirroring Weiss's movements to get an even tan.

John was in a simple set of swimwear. Military green with a custom eagle towards the end of the right leg.

" Sorry for the wait." he said taking his tank off and setting it and his towel on the sand.

" Well as an apology to us, you can rub the sunscreen on us." Weiss said with a playful huff.

" Be sure to get _everything._" Blake said with a smile as both girls grabbed a pair of shades and layed flat on their backs.

John noted the way she emphasized everything.

'Ok don't know what she means by that.' he thought as he rubbed some of the last spots he needed to get on himself before he dropped to a knee and popped open the cap of the bottle next to Weiss. She, in turn, placed her hands behind her head and waited.

John started with her legs laying down a line of sunblock and slowly rubbing it in on each leg, earning a moan of pleaser from Weiss as he worked the screen onto her skin with a message being a bonus.

She even giggled when John got to her feet and toes.

Then came her toned stomach. She giggled as his touch reached her navel and side. John then moved to her arms and worked the lotion in.

' All that is left is for him to remove my suit.' She thought. But what she got instead was a kiss before he worked on Blake.

' Did he just leave me hanging?'

After Blake came Yang and then Ruby when Weiss spoke up.

" Ehem. John, honey. You missed a couple of spots to get on us." Weiss said crossing her arms.

Blake looked at her with a smile knowing what she was going for. After all, she was thinking along the same lines. They got here last night and were too exhausted with jet lag to do much other than sit in the gazebo or on a chair on the beach as their systems synchronized.

Today was the day for fun and enjoyment. To spend time together.

John just looked at her not knowing what she meant but got a smile from Yang especially with Ruby catching just a moment later who blushed still with her innocents, but not nieve. She knew what the others were waiting for. And by extension so was she. She was nervous but oh so excited.

Blake walked up behind Weiss and gripped the sides of her tip and gently pulled it down to reveal her smaller but still attractive breasts and pink nipples. Weiss looked over her shoulder to Blake with a blush and a bit of a surprised look. She regained her composer and simply thanked Blake for the hand.

" Thank you, Blake. Now sweaty, I know they are nowhere near as big as Yang's or Blake's, but they do need sunblock and a message." She then dropped her arms letting her top fall further down her body and hooked her thumbs into the waistband of her bottoms and gave them a push, letting them fall to her ankles. " and you forgot to get this." She finished opening her legs just a bit. Her thin white landing strip was cut close but waved ever so slightly with the tropical breeze. Her body gave a slight shiver as she was now stark naked out in the open.

" Uhhhhh. What?" he asked with a quick shake of his head.

" You forgot to message and rub in the sunblock on her boobs and butt. And she is waiting. All of us are waiting." Yang said as she too was now naked and laying on a towel with Ruby doing the same.

John looked to see his wives all laying on a towel and all as naked as the day they were born. The mear sight of all four of them laying their with not a shred of cloth on them with Yang going as far as to lightly run a hand from her hip to her clavicle making sure that John saw her trace her bust. The sight of Yang doing that, and that he had four naked women waiting for his attention, made a stirring in him. A feeling he was unfamiliar with. A stirring within him. He was excited about this. He wanted to do this.

He swallowed the lump in his throat and approached Weiss dropping down and clicked open the sunblock bottle and started on her waist and crotch.

Weiss had a smile as she felt his hands on her more sensitive areas on her body. She felt his hands slide and message the joint where her legs met with her waist, lightly squishing her love lips sending a jolt of pleaser up her spine. And when he got to her breasts, she was a moaning mess. Who knew John could give such a good message.

She was disappointed when he moved to the others.

Surprisingly it was Ruby that made the first move. When John got done with her backside and front, she latched onto his neck and started to make out with him. Weiss, feeling miffed, got up and undid the knot that helped keep his trunks on him and slid them off. Weiss looked at what he had and licked her lips in anticipation.

Yang took to his neck as Blake just sat back and watched as if she was watching a live-action section of her filthy books.

Weiss lightly took it in her hands and started to stroke his cock to get it nice and hard. To help it out she took it into her mouth and started to suck and stroke, earning a surprised muffled gasp from John.

Ruby took the opening to slip her tongue into his mouth and started to explore the new territory. She broke the kiss to take to his neck and Yang to kissing him. Weiss could feel his cock growing and hardening, earning a smile from her as she took more of him into her mouth eventually going down to the base deep throating him.

As she was doing that, she felt her legs spread a bit as she felt Blake take a spot under her and started to eat her out, earning a moan from her and sending vibrations down his cock earning a moan from John.

They were locked in that position until Weiss got him to cum in her mouth. Yang broke the kiss with John having the most mind blown look on his face.

" How was your first blow job?" Yang asked in a seductive voice.

John just blinked not knowing A) what she meant and B) how to respond because his mind was still on reboot.

" Yang, I think Weiss broke him." Ruby said to her sister and the other girls.

Weiss, who had swallowed, spoke up saying that they should take their husband to either the room or the gazebo if they wanted to continue.

Agreeing they guided the now mind shocked Spartan to a spot that will provide shade and continue.

Once John came back from to Earth, or Remnant, he asked what just happened.

" You had your first ever orgasm. And it tasted great. I think I might even get addicted to it." Weiss said as she sat on one of the benches with her legs spread. She would not force John to provide oral to her if he did not want to. If he did, then she was sure that the others would love to help in teaching him how to feast on a pussy.

John had a blush growing on his face. " I- I am sorry. I didn't…"

" John. If you are feeling bad for shooting your load into her mouth, you can always repay it by returning the favor." Blake said gesturing to Weiss's glistening opening.

John did not move at first not knowing what she meant.

Weiss saw the hesitation and spoke up. " John, I am not going to make you service me. Only if you want to. I know some people don't like the thought of putting their face in someone else's crotch, bu…"

Her explanation was cut short when he propped her legs open and dug in, earning a surprised gasp and moan from her. The other girls watched as John went to town on her and could not help but want to feel him to to the same thing to them. For the moment they just had to make do with what they had. Ruby sat next to her partner and assumed the same position Wiess was in waiting for her husband to finish with his current meal and then come for her. As she waited, she turned Weiss's head to face her and started to make out with her to get her to cum faster. Weiss responded with shock but did fall into it.

' Who knew kissing another girl and making out with her as she is getting eaten out would be so hot.' Ruby thought as Weiss took one of her free hands and started squeezing one of her breasts with Ruby doing the same.

Blake and Yang took to making out hoping the sound and implications would play into his thoughts and really get him turned on. While John was busy eating out Weiss and Weiss making out with Ruby and Ruby squeezing a breast, Blake, who broke the kiss to breathe, whispered in Yang's ear.

" Who do you think we should let go first?"

" Ruby or Weiss." Yang said earning a bit of a shock from Blake.

" I kind of figured you would have jumped at being his first. You surprised me."

Yang looked at her with a smile. " Well, I figgered he should at least have someone who still has a seal on them. I know that Ruby does still have hers and almost positive Weiss as well." Yang said looking back at John who was about to get a face full of woman cum. " I may still be a virgin but I lost my seal during a hard spar with my father. And you said that you lost yours on an assignment for the Fang. Why not have a virgin on virgin take their virginity at the same time."

Blake shrugged as Weiss gave a scream of ecstasy as she squirted her load into John's mouth returning the favor. John took what he could and was going to spit it out, but something told him to at least taste it...for some reason. It actually did not taste all that bad.

" What was that?" he asked.

Weiss did not answer as she was basking in her glow, so Ruby answered him.

" She just had a squirting orgasm. So...how did she taste?" Ruby asked.

John thought about it. " I am not sure, it is still too new." He said.

Ruby giggled and opened her legs. " John I can't wait any longer. Please, please take me. Make me yours."

John hesitated for a moment not knowing what to do. Yang and Blake came up to him and lent him a hand.

" Don't keep her waiting, John. She is wanting you to claim her. So go ahead and show her her love." Yang said pushing him into Rubys awaiting embrace. She wrapped her legs around him as Blake helped line him up.

" Now be gentle. We are all still virgins, but for Ruby and Weiss, they are special. They still have their hymens or seals. You need to be gentle and go slow at first."

John pressed his tip against her slick opening earning him a heavy breath. He pushed a bit further earning a louder moan. The warmth and wetness and tightness felt so damn good that he could not help but moan with her. He pushed a bit further until he felt something resist. That must be the seal they were talking about. He looked into Ruby's eyes as she looked back.

She gave a curt nod and seemed to brace herself. John leaned forward and captured her lips with his and pushed through it. She gave a scream of pain making John want to pull back out and apologize, but Yang said that it was normal for the first time and that if he did pull out, it would hurt her even more. Instead, Yang said to slowly push through and then wait till she gave the word to continue.

John did so, not wanting to cause any more pain to his youngest wife. John placed some light kisses on her cheeks as she dug her nails into his back. Good thing her nails weren't all that long or sharp.

Once she adjusted, she tapped John on the back and he slowly pulled back and out. Ruby looked at him with a hurt look. She then looked and saw her seal, the thing that held her virginity, resting on her husband's head. He gently pulled it off and washed the blood off of the two with a glass Blake went and got. Once she was cleaned up, he looked at her and waited for the go-ahead.

" John. I appreciate you taking care of me and even cleaning me up, but can you hurry up stick your nice cock back in me." Ruby asked, no, lightly demanded with a hungry tone.

In response, he gently slid back in earning a grunt from her.

She just said slowly, and that is what he did. Rock back and forth in a slow gentle and loving manner until the grunts of pain switched to pleaser. She looked deep into John's eyes.

" John. I love you. You can step up the pace now. I want to feel you go in and out." She said in a husky voice.

He gave her a kiss and started to pick it up until he was going a decent pace. Both were moaning with one another as Ruby started to breathe heavily. She was in heaven. Her mind was jumbled and only had one thing going through her mind. His dick was magic. She could not help but love what he was doing to her and making her feel. And to be his first, and him hers, oh she hoped the other girls would feel the same magic she is feeling.

She felt a twitch come from him. Was he getting close? She thinks he was. She locked her legs behind him and held him close. She felt a presser build within her.

" John. I think- I think...AHHHHHH!" She didn't finish as the strongest wave of pleaser hit her as locked up squeezing John to her as she felt herself cum onto John just as he pushed as deep as he could go. She felt John's semen shoot deep into her giving her probably the greatest high in her life. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head as her mouth dropped open drooling as she let out unintelligible noizes as she hung her head back.

John looked at Ruby who was now basking in the afterglow and twitching. He was worried that he did something to her.

" Ruby? Are you alright?" he asked.

Was she alright? Of course, she was all right, why wouldn't she be? Did he think he hurt her? No, he didn't. If anything he just blew her mind with the amazing sex. She raised and shakey hand and gave a thumbs-up before she drifted off to sleep.

Blake and Weiss latched on to him as Yang picked her sister up.

" How about we take this inside to the bedroom. That way we can just flop over and fall asleep." Yang said to the others and walked them back to their room with Ruby in her arms.

Once inside their room and Ruby was put on one part of the bed that was out of the way. When she turned, she saw that Blake had John pinned with her straddling him. She gave him a kiss and sat back up before reaching down and positioning his member in front of her to give him a sense of how far into them he is going. It was a good depth but not far enough to hurt them when they decided to get rough. Sure having a cock that was a monster cock that could reach their breasts sounds appealing, but that would be too big for them. That would punch through their uterus and kill them. No. John was at the sweet spot. It was big enough to fully satisfy them but not so big that it would hamper their sex lives.

Blake lifted herself up and inserted him into her. She leaned her head back with a deep moan as she felt in her. Yang took the opportunity and sat on his face with the silent ask of him to eat her out like he did Weiss. He did what was asked as he started to lick her folds and even slipped his tongue into her earning the sweet sweet moans as Blake rode his rod. Weiss, not wanting to be left out, got behind Blake and started to fondle her breasts as she started to kiss her neck.

" Geeze, I knew that we would be having some hot threesomes and foursomes but damn. I never knew how much fun it could be to have sex with a man and woman at the same time. And I am just watching right now." Weiss said as she ran her hands across Blakes bosom and lightly pinching her erect nipples

" You said it. Can you imagine what all we can do to get our hubby turned on? Or what we can do with him to one of us?" Yang asked thinking of all sorts of naughty things they can do.

She leaned her own head back and moaned as John found a sweet spot.

Blake just kept riding and moaning until she felt John start to twitch. He was close. Real close.

" Yang. Can you please let John up. We are about to cum and I want to moan into his mouth." Blake requested.

Yang slid off and started to use her fingers to keep her going. Blake lunged in and slammed her lips onto Johns tasting Yang on his lips. She kept moving her hips as John held her and kept her steady. With one final thrust, she slammed her hips down and fully sheathed him as she felt him pump his seed into her as she screamed in pleaser into his mouth. John wrapped his arms around her and rolled placing him on top of her as he pumped his last shot into her. When John broke the kiss, Blake just looked at him with a satisfied look with her tongue hanging out of her mouth slightly as her breathing calmed before she closed her eyes and went to sleep.

As John pulled out, he could not help but notice that Blake was leaking some of his semen out of her. John just turned and was met with white hair as Weiss forced him back onto the bed with a greedy kiss. So greedy that he could see pink hearts replace her eyes as she inched back and licked his cock clean of both Ruby and Blake's pussy juices as well as the cum he had on him still. He shivered as she sucked him clean as he was still a bit sensitive but damn, how did she get so skilled with that mouth of hers.

" Weeeiiis, I was going to go next." Yang wined as Weiss went to town on him.

Yang groaned and turned back to Blake. She smiled at her before she looked at her waist, more specifically, the white semen leaking out of both her and Ruby. Licking her lips she got between Blake's legs and started licking before moving to her sister and repeating the process of cleaning what was dripping out.

Weiss in the meantime had kissed her way back up before she straddled him, raised her hips and lined herself up, and just dropped supprising John. She did not cry out in pain but in pleaser as her hymen was shattered as John filled her up. She may feel it tomorrow but right now, all she felt was some of the greatest pleaser she could feel right now. Her husband was deep inside her.

She let out an " AWWWWEEEEEHHHHUUUU!" as she began to ride his member. The sudden feeling of her getting filled up with him sent her over the edge as she squirted onto him. She kept bouncing.

' No man can have such a good cock. This is not a man, but a god. Only a god could have a cock this good. Could my hubby be a god in human form?' Weiss thought as she leaned back and continued to slide up and down John's shaft.

" Weiss, how did you get so good at oral" John asked.

Weiss smiled down at him. " You remember all those times we went shopping and one of us went off for a bit?" she asked. Getting a nod she continued. " We went to a certain store and got some things. Namely, some lingerie, lubes, a few books and some toys. We all got some practice in on a toy cock." Weiss said as she slid off of her husband earning a confused look from John.

" Weiss? Are you ok?" he asked.

" Oh, I am ok," she said taking his hand and pulling him up. " I just want to change things up a bit." She leaned in, " And let you get a bit rougher." She whispered in his ear as she got on the bed on all fours.

" Well?" She asked wiggling her butt to get his attention, " Arnt you going to fuck me like a dog?"

Yang, who just got done cleaning her sister of Johns semen, gasped. " Weiss! Stop taking all the fun. I want a go as well."

John walked up to her and lined himself up before he went in again and started thrusting in and out of her. Both grunting in pleaser as they went.

" Faster. Faster!" Weiss stated as John held her hips and started to pound into her.

" John. P-pull my hair!" she said in between gasps of breath.

He did as he was asked and grabbed her ponytail and gave a gentle pull craning her neck back.

The tug of her hair being pulled and John ramming into her she had another orgasm. How many was that now, twice? She didn't know, but she wanted to feel his cum in a different area. She already felt him cum in her mouth, and while she wanted to feel his cum in her pussy, she wanted to really feel his cum in another spot.

" John, can you stop for a second." She asked.

Immediately, he stopped and pulled out. " Weiss, what is wrong. Are you hurt? Are you OK?" he asked concerned.

" Oh sweety. I am just fine and you are ok. Hey Yang?" She called to her gaining her attention. " Can you toss me the lube we brought."

" Sure?" She replied as she rummaged through a duffle bag and got out a bottle of oil and tossed it to her.

" Thank you sweety. Now I just need to add a little extra to you and then me." She said more to herself.

She popped open the cap and laid a thin layer of oil on John's already slicked cock before she handed it to him and resumed her previous position. All she said was " Lube up the other.'

John looked at Yang in confusion and looking for help. Yang had a furrowed eyebrow before she looked at Weiss with jealousy. " Really Weiss. You cant save some of the newer stuff like that for us?" She asked.

John just watched the exchange not knowing what was being said or talked about.

Yang got up and took the oil from him. She then laid a thick amount of oil on Weiss's butt before telling him that she wanted him to fuck her right in her ass.

John had a look of many things. Confusion, disgust, intrigue.

" Are you sure you want me to do this? It seems…"

" Oh God yes. I want to feel your throbbing cock twitch as you shoot your load in me. Now quit talking and start fucking me already!" She demanded.

John obliged and pressed the tip up against her ass and slowly pushed in, earning a groan from her as more of him was pushed into her.

And damn, how can there be so much tightness on women. He did not know if he should feel disgusted at the fact that he was penetrating an exit only hole or give into the pleaser of how tight and hot she felt. And thank God they were both lubed up otherwise she would be in a world of discomfort.

Slowly he picked the pace up earning that sweet music of her voice as she moaned and uttered unentelagbale words.

He felt his end coming as he took hold of her hips and gave his last couple thrusts before burying himself deep into her ass and pumped her full. Weiss's head shot up with a pure scream of pleaser as she felt the hot liquid shoot into her.

" Yes, yes, yes, yes, YES!" Weiss was saying as she felt John slide out of her before she flopped over giggling before she passed out from the pleaser.

Yang looked at the two with a smiled before she stood up and took John's hand.

" As much as I would like to have my turn with you, you need need to clean your cock off. I will not be putting it anywhere in me with excrement on you. No offense but shit stinks and probably tastes bad." Yang said leading him to the bathroom and turning on the shower.

Once it was hot they jumped in and Yang took to washing him off. She squirted soap into her hand and started to stroke her husband and washing all the filth off of him.

When Yang was done and turned to rinse him off, John moved up behind her and wrapped his arms around Yang's middle.

She smiled up at him and gave him a kiss. He slid his hands from her waist and up her stomach bringing a smile to Yang's face as he went. He stopped at her impressive bust and cupped them before playing with them.

Yang gave a soft moan before whispering into his ear, " You like them, don't you. You can play and stare at them all you want. These girls are yours now." She said turning around and pressing them against his chest, walking him to the back of the shower.

" I am going to make sure I get to do something new to you before Weiss does." She said kissing. She turned the shower off and stepped out of the shower with John now needing to get back his erection.

They dried off and went back to the bedroom with Yang needing to find a way to get him ready for her. How does one do foreplay with a Spartan? Doing a striptease would get any man turned on, but John? There has to be something that would but what? She was not going to go to bed without having her turn. Well simply making out and getting handsy always works. And that is what she did. She pressed herself up against him with a long kiss as she wrapped her arms around his neck as his hands found her waist and hips.

Yang deepened the kiss before she broke it and dropped to her knees and took him into her mouth. Another way to get him erect. She started to get him hard as she took more into her mouth with him getting fully erect only a few seconds later. Now that he was at full mast, she could do what she wanted to do.

" John, can you sit on the bed, please? You are a bit too tall for me to be able to do this." she requested.

He obliged and once he was sitting, she got between his legs and took his cock between her breasts and started to move them as she was able to get the tip into her mouth and suck. John gave a groan at the new experience. His mind was blown again at the sheer softness of her breasts and the warm wetness of her mouth. Yang went until she felt him start to twitch. She stopped and laid on her back with her legs spread open.

John wasted no time and went in earning a smile mixed with a moan as he made love to her. She felt the bed sink as John pulled her up in an embrace and pushed her up against a wall as he continued to thrust into her. She pulled him into another kiss. Another deep kiss. That is when she felt herself getting close.

" John. I am so close. Lets cum together." she asked between breaths.

John did not answer but did nod as he kept going. Yang wrapped her legs around him and pulled him close in preparation.

She did not last much longer as she felt herself clamp around John as she squirted giving John a tighter tunnel for him to plow through as he fully hilted himself into her and pumped her full of his seed.

She gave a scream of pleaser as John held her and let her ride her high out. He walked over to the bed and laid her down on the bed before he joined them, throwing the covers over them and getting some shut-eye. He felt the girls shift and climb on him surrounding him with four beautiful naked women sleeping next to or even on him as the marriage was sealed.

_**/LINEBREAK/**_

Their honeymoon lasted a week. A full week of doing what newlyweds do. Having fun, being with one another, and for this group, lots and lots of sex. When the week was done, they returned home. Weiss had her own private jet to fly back and forth to Atlas in just a few hours. Thankfully she only had to spend either of a single day out of the week or a single week out of the month. She would ask from time to time if they would like to join her on her trip.

Yang often took on her hunting jobs, leaving for a few days to a couple of weeks, at the very most a month. Blake not only went on hunts but was the advocate for the White Fang of old. And Ruby? She achieved her life long dream of being a huntress. Going from town to town and killing what Grimm was their. She made a name for herself and was able to get decent pay for each hunt. The only real problem with the girls was that they were often hit on by locals. Ignoring the rings on their fingers and trying to score a night with them. Thankfully the girls remained faithful, not that they hand any intentions of cheating on their husband. He was, in their thoughts, a God of a man in human form just to have sex and to love them personly. So the flirtings and advances did not interest them.

John would accompany one or all of them if they all decided to go hunting. He received the same thing the girls did but from other women. With the woman in question gaining a glare from RWBY.

Their lives were simple as it was eventful. Two years into the marriage came the first news of children. Yang got pregnant, with Wiess following six months later, with a surprise, twins. That was a sight. The petite skinny woman carrying twins. When Yang gave birth, she gave birth to a girl. A beautiful baby girl. She had Yang's face but John's hair and eyes. She asked John as to a name as they wanted to wait for the baby to be born before naming.

John simply replied with Kelly, in honor of his teammate.

When Weiss gave birth, she gave birth to identical twin girls. They had a darker blue set of eyes and a mixture of white and brown hair. The names they chose were Cal and Gwenn. Cal for one of his teammates that died during the war. And Gwenn meaning White in Welsh.

A year after Weiss and Yang gave birth, Ruby and Blake got pregnant. Ruby with twins.

When they gave birth, Ruby had both a son and daughter while Blake had a son.

Ruby's son was named Jasper. He had John's look and build but his mother's eyes with just a hint of blue and deep black hair. Her daughter is what caught John's breath. She had her mother's looks, but just a bit different. The brown hair and the bright almost electric blue eyes caught him. She had the look of Cortana. And that was her name.

Blake's son was a faunas. Shocker. He had dark hair and Blakes ears His eyes were as a steel blue with what looked like an amber sun around the pupils. In a way, he reminded him of Fred. When Blake asked if he had any suggestions on names, he replied with Fred.

As the years passed, the family only grew in size. At least once a year did they have visitors from Ren and Nora, and Jaune and Phyraa who had two kids each.

As for John and the girls, well they had their ups and downs, but they were made stronger by it. And in their final days, they had no regrets. Each had at least three more children and each were well-loved.

_**/Line break/**_

Over Remnant's history, they managed to achieve space travel and eventually was found but a long-range picket patrol bordering on UNSC space. They were brought in to the fold and even set up a recruiting station.

_**/LINE BREAK/**_

" So, you five got potential. But even more than that, you five got something that has been flagged by the geeks in the S-IV program. We would like your permission to trace your line back if that is ok." The Spartan-IV doctor said to the five adults as they were looking over their new and enhanced body.

" We don't care as long as we can get out there and fight for our homeworld." A man with silver eyes and black and red hair said.

The doc gave a nod and drew some blood from each one before leaving.

" What do you think got us flagged? I think it is something good otherwise they would have kicked us out." A blond man said with his lilac eyes scanning the room looking for his clothes.

Another man with cat ears on his head grabbed his clothes and started to get dressed. " Well, we are just going to have to wait and see."

" Still." came a female voice, " I can't wait to suit up and start gunning down those damn aliens that dare start to build a fleet to threaten Remant." The woman had shoulder-length chestnut brown hair and piercing blue eyes with freckles on her nose. She had a build and attitude that gave off of a ' date at own risk'. If one could handle her, she would give them the time of their lives.

The last person had short white hair and ice-blue eyes.

" What do you think they will find?" he asked.

" I don't know." the woman said as she slipped on her modesty gear. She was naked but none of the other men made advances...well except Yancy, he was a bit of a flirt. Royce was is a half-brother and both could be descendants of Yang Xiao-Long and Ruby Rose.

Will was rumored to be linked to the Schnees but nothing was concrete. Just like Blade, who could be mistaken as a decedent of Blake Bellodana.

Jane was the only oddball.

" So. When we can pick out our armor, what all are you going to go for?" Royce asked.

"It's more than armor Royce. The armor helps us to be more effective." Will said.

They chatted for a bit longer as they dressed and were escorted to their dorm in the Spartan-IV training station. They ate, played cards, and acted like roommates.

It was a couple hours later when a nurse and doctor came by with the results.

" Ok. So, how long have you all known each other?" The doc asked

They looked at one another before Jane spoke. " Since boot camp."

The doc nodded.

" Well Spartans, I got news for you. We traced your lines back to the great war on Remant. And as it turns out you four," he pointed to the males, " are all related!" he said gaining shocked looks from each other.

" Royce, your great something grandmother was Ruby Rose. Yancey, your great grand something grandmother was Yang Xiao-Long. Will, your descendant was Weiss Schnee while Blade was Blake Belodana descendant. That just leaves you Jane." the nurse said.

" let me guess, I am the descendant of some drunken one-night stand of one of their friends?" She asked in a joking manner.

" You actually are in the same boat as Royce. Yours was Ruby as well." she said earning a shocked look from Royce and Jane.

" WHAT!" they shouted.

" Yea, it is true. You are related. Albeit in a very loose fashion. But here's the kicker. They were married. But the records were jumbled and we could not tell if this was true. But it appears that they all married the same man. Now we tried to figure out who John Mendez is so we scoured the records more and found that they went to the same school. We even found some footage. And this is what is going to blow you all away." he said walking over to a screen and booted up a video of two men in a ring. One was in grey armor with a mace, the other in OD green fatigues. The man had brown hair and scars lined his face telling different stories. He was handsome.

" Is that him?" Will asked.

" That man that is kicking that orange-haired kid's ass, yes. Now watch." The doc said as he took a still of the man when he was able to get a clear shot and put it next to a picture of the same man in armor.

" Notice anything?"

When he got five shakes of the head he continued. " This boy is an exact match to the Master Chief at that age." he said earing everyone's attention.

"From what little we were able to get and match, it is him. How that came to be is beyond us because he died of a heart failer in his sleep at the age of 99. And he never came to Remant. So how did he get here?"

" Sir, we are just as surprised as you are." they said as the doc and nurse left them to their devices as they went to look further into how a legend came to Remant.

Jane was the one to look at her comrades that she just found out was so loosely related that they could date and fuck and nothing bad would happen.

" is it possible that we are really all related? And that our great something grandfather was the Master Chief?" Yancey asked.

" Well. If we are, we need to find where they lived and see if he had his armor or trackback our lineage and get the Ok to look around that area." Jane said thinking about how to start.

" But let's finish our training and everything first." Will said.

They all agreed and turned in for the night and let the soreness that was coming wash over them.

_**/END/**_

**Ok so as far as I am aware, this is the first Master Chief x Team RWBY harem story. I could be wroung but, as of me writing this,this is the only one. SO please give me your feed back. And I know it has been a while since I updated this one shot section, like since Christmas. I have been working on my other two storys, The Huntress and The Spartan and A Noble Rose.**

**But I hope that you all liked this. I know someone in one of my comment sections pointed out how RWBY would and could fall for our Spartan. I already had planns for it, just looking for the right time and place to do and put it. Well, this is the right place and you know what, with everything going on with COVID and the lockdowns, I would say this is a goodtime. **

**Now some may be going into my other stoies and finding that I am religous and are now in the comments woundering how I view harems. After all, marrige is between ONE man and ONE woman. So why do one man and FOUR women? Well it was an idea I had a while ago. **

**Second is this. While I like the idea of having a handfull of girls falling for me and being in a relationship with, it would suck. Harems should only be a fantisy and not become a reality. My reasoninng? Aside from God saying one man and one woman, no exceptions, it must be really taxing on the mind. No playing favorits, keeping all girls happey or they will start seeing another guy behind your back, and not to sound mean or anything like that but I know that some women can get a bit of an expencive taste in both food and marterial possessions. So unless your girls are low maintenance, you are going to be going through your paycheck like it wasnt even thier. If you buy somthing for one, you need to buy something for all. Sure you can come up with rules like how RWBY did in this situation where they will pay for themselvs and some other things. But that is only in this story. Most of us guys are, I hope, gentlemen and offten pay for dinner and or the movie. We call this Chivalry. Although I think a particular group of people killed or are trying to kill it. **

**That is can be a lot of money on one person depending on the place you go and what you get. Now multiply that by the number of girls in the harem, in this case an extra three. **

**You all starting to see the picture?**

**But lets leave all that and move on.**

**John needed some happiness in his life. And somthing that I kind of noticed was that if you look at the girls, you can see some of Cortana's personality kind of split into each girl. **

**I left this kind of open so if you people want to see more of RWBY and Johns descendants, simply ask. I will be revisiting this part a few times, mainly if I want to explore a certain lemon and explore some, what would the right word be? Kinks? Fetish? You tell me. I would be exploring those. I already have a bit of an idea as to who would have what, as well as some, well lets call it shipps that will make thier appearance. **

**But that is if you all want to see it.**

**Soooo, I shall adress the one comment that was left and leave you guys with the outro.**

**Halofan2117**

**This is FUCKING hilarious!**

**I like this.**

Well I am glad you enjoyed the Christmas special. I had the idea for a while and was just waiting for the right time. And I was riding the hype of Saint-XIVs missions. Plus, have you ever played with sixteen people on the smallest map in the game with only Rockets? A friend of mine would get a small bunch of people together and we would do a land party with Halo CE and Halo 2. He only had the original Xbox, and yes you can do a land party with the original xbox and the xbox 360. I tell you, I have had more fun playing in a land party then playing online. Something is so satisfying killing someone and hearing them across the room calling you out and laughing...especially if you have some funny names to go by. Their were three that I normally went by, my normal gamer tag, but i have also used Derp or Leroy Jenkins. And I got to tell ya, the amount of laughter chear always is a good time. Ahhh, I wish I could relive those days.

Those days were amazing.

But I hope you enjoyed this!

**So with that, let me know what all you want to see! I don't want to say I take requests, but if I get enough people that want somthing, I will do what I can to make it….with in reason. I wont do a one shot with somthing I do not know. Thier are some things that just dont catch my intrests that you may. If you do request somthing that I do not know, I will PM you saying as such. I dont want to hurt anyone, but thier is only so much I can do.**

**So with all that said, **

**Fly Fast, Check Six, and I will see all you fine people in somthing else.**


End file.
